wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Spear of Destiny Hintbook Lore
France… Burned buildings and scorched countryside serve as an epitaph to a country destroyed by German lightning war. Now a frenzied Nazi people offer their obedience to their new Messiah. Never questioning the morality of their actions, they march forward with zealot conviction as entire cities are leveled by Hitler’s war machine. Those that survive are subject to the scheduled horrors of the Third Reich. Starvation, forced labor, and execution are their staple diet. Reprisals for insubordination are swift, as cities are crushed, and their beleaguered inhabitants summarily executed. Meanwhile, Berlin dances to the requiem for a fallen France… Meeting with the French Resistance Hidden in an abandoned barn on the outskirts of a small French village, you meet with members of the French Resistance. With their assistance you hope to infiltrate Castle Nuremberg and retrieve the Spear of Destiny. Leader of the French Resistance Jean Moulin paces the floor, as he adjusts the scarf that nearly conceals the scars across his throat. Captured and interrogated for covert activities, Moulin has first hand knowledge of the Nazi regime’s brutality. He stops to stare out a nearby window as he describes your mission. “I honestly believe the Nazi’s have traded their soul for victory in a blood pact with the Fuhrer. Hitler’s control could only stem from Hell itself. Under the guidance of this madman a nation of thugs mindlessly feed off the suffering of others. I’m convinced that the Spear of Destiny is the source of Hitler’s power. It must be taken, if her ever hope to end this bloodshed!” Turning to you, he continues, “However, I’m equally convinced that your mission is impossible. We’ll get you into Germany, but you must enter the castle alone. I can’t afford to send valuable men to their death. A soldier that would volunteer for this is either insane or invincible. Your battle record is proof of both!” “Earlier this year we captured blueprints for the Nazi’s reconstruction of the castle. They’ve installed elevators, heavy locked doors, and created numerous secret chambers, turning the castle into an impenetrable labyrinth. Combined with our intelligence reports and the original plans, we’ve been able to create a detailed schematic of the fortress. This won’t make the mission any less dangerous. Once you’re in the castle it will be a non-stop blood bath until the end. Here’s what you’re going to face…” Wolfenstein Lore The Story Behind the Spear The story of the Spear of Destiny is a real-life account which begins with the death of Christ and ends with the fall of the Nazi Third Reich. Today, the Spear of Destiny rests safely in a museum, but for centuries it was considered to be one of the most powerful Christian artifacts in the world. As told by the apostle John, the Spear was used to pierce the side of the Christ, while nailed to the cross. From that moment, the legend of the Spear of Destiny grew. It was a sign of God’s favor and those who possessed it were invicible! Through conquest or gift, the Spear fell into the possession of the Germanic people. There it remained for generations, as its leaders rode to victory with the Spear at their side. It became a symbol of German invincibility and prosperity. However, with WWI German prosperity abruptly ended. The war shocked the world with images of young men crouched in mud-filled trenches, their faces concealed by gas masks, their bodies strewn across the scorched earth. Losing the war decimated Germany. Europe exacted extensive war reparations from a starving nation hoping that a strong Germany would never rise again. Among other national treasures, the Spear of Destiny was taken from Germany and placed in a museum in Versailles, where God’s favor became a relic for the inspection of historians and tourists. However, by the mid 1930’s it was clear that Germany was finished paying and with the assistance of Adolf Hitler a strong Germany was rising once again. In return, the German people viewed their Führer as a savior, a role he readily accepted. Once with ambitions for priesthood, Hitler set his sights on loftier goals. For him, his will and the will of God became one. He was guided by Providence and the stage was set for a holy war! Compelled to bring himself closer to God, he quests for those Christian icons which would mandate his victory. The most important of which, was the Spear of Destiny. In 1939, while Nazi tanks rolled into France, Hitler’s armies retrieve the Spear and bring it to Nuremburg. Over the next five years, Hitler’s bloody whims were unleashed upon the world, as millions die on battlefields and in concentration camps. And, with the Spear at Hitler’s side, it appeared that the Nazis were invicible. However, on April 28 Allied soldiers entered Nuremberg and take the Spear of Destiny. On that same day, Hitler committed suicide in his bunker in Berlin. The Third Reich ended. The Sensational Secret! The Spear of Destiny was part of the plot in DC Comic’s Justice Society, no. 29. It was billed as the “Most Sensational Secret of World War Two!” The issue was a DC special and not only used Hitler, the Spear of Destiny, a doomsday rocket, and a secret Nazi invasion into England as its plot devices, but revealed the untold origin of the Justice Society.